gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Löwe und die Rose (Episode)
"Der Löwe und die Rose" (im Original: "The Lion and the Rose") ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweiunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch wurde von George R.R. Martin verfasst. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 13. April 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 9. Juni 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Tyrion Lennister hilft seinem Bruder Jaime, der seine Schwerthand verloren hat. König Joffrey, der junge Tyrann auf dem Eisernen Thron, lädt mit seiner Verlobten Margaery Tyrell zu einem Frühstück. Auf Drachenstein verliert Stannis Baratheon derweil die Geduld mit Davos. Nördlich der Mauer hat Bran Stark unterdessen eine Vision, wohin der Weg führen soll. :Text: Sky Handlung Auf Grauenstein In den Wäldern rund um Grauenstein gehen Ramsay Schnee, Myranda und Theon Graufreud mit zwei Jagdhunden auf die Jagd nach einem Bauernmädchen. Myranda trifft das Mädchen mit einem Pfeil, und dann fallen, zum Entsetzen von Theon, die Hunde über das Mädchen her und zerfleischen es. Ramsay und Myranda finden beide Gefallen an solchen Grausamkeiten, während Theon zusehen muss. thumb|300px|Ramsay testet Theons Loyalität. Bald daraufhin erscheint Roose Bolton zusammen mit Locke und seiner neuen Gemahlin Walda Bolton auf Grauenstein und verlangt Theon zu sehen. Er sieht in Theon Graufreud nur noch ein Häufchen Elend und einen Abklatsch des Mannes, der er gewesen war. Roose kritisiert die Spielchen, die Ramsay mit Theon gespielt, und was er damit aus ihm gemacht hat. Als Geisel ist Theon so nichts mehr wert und ein Austausch gegen das besetzte Maidengraben wohl undenkbar. Roose muss dann sogar erfahren, dass Ramsay dieses Tauschangebot Balon Graufreud bereits unterbreitet hatte, dieser aber wie erwartet ablehnte. Um Theons Loyalität zu beweisen lässt sich Ramsay von ihm rasieren. Ramsay bringt Theon dazu zuzugeben, dass Bran und Rickon Stark noch am Leben sind, die bei Jon Schnee an der Mauer sein könnten. Da sie nach dem Tod von Robb Stark Erben von Winterfell sind und sich der Norden eher hinter sie stellen würde, wären sie eine Bedrohung. Ramsay verrät dabei, dass Robb Stark und dessen Gefolge auf der Roten Hochzeit getötet wurde. Theon zeigt jedoch keine Reaktion, was Roose beweist, dass Theon sie nicht hintergehen würde und nicht weiter an den Starks oder Graufreuds hängt. Roose befiehlt Ramsay zusammen mit Theon und seinen Männern Maidengraben einzunehmen, während Locke sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Starkkindern an der Schwarzen Festung machen soll. Für die erfolgreiche Einnahme von Maidengraben gibt Roose das Versprechen an Ramsay ihn dann als seinen rechtmäßigen Sohn und Erben anzuerkennen. Auf Drachenstein thumb|300px|Stannis, Davos und Selyse wohnen der Verbrennung der Ungläublichen bei. Am Strand vor Drachenstein lässt Melisandre drei Ungläubige bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Auch Stannis, Selyse Baratheon und Davos Seewert sehen sich das Spektakel an, und Davos kritisiert die Verbrennung jener Männer (darunter auch Ser Axell Florent), da sie loyale Gefolgsleute von Stannis waren und ihn mit Schiffen und Männern versorgten. Bei einem späten Abendessen informiert Selyse Stannis über das Fehlverhalten seiner Tochter, da sie nicht an den Herr des Lichts glaubt. Melisandre stattet Sharin später einen Besuch ab und erzählt ihr, dass es keinen Glaube der Sieben geben würde und dass nur zwei Götter, der Herr des Lichts und der Herr der Dunkelheit, existierten. Die eigentliche Hölle sei das Jetzt und Hier, in dem sie leben. Jenseits der Mauer Bran, der sich schon seit Stunden im Körper von Sommer befindet, wird von Meera Reet aus seinen Wargträumen zurückgeholt, und Jojen erklärt ihm, dass es gefährlich ist sich zu lange im Körper eines Tieres zu befinden, da man sonst vergisst ein Mensch zu sein. Die Gruppe will ihre Reise fortsetzen und stößt auf einen Wehrholzbaum. Bran tritt mit diesem in Verbindung und erhält weitere Visionen. Hierbei sieht er wieder den Dreiäugigen Raben, der durch die Gruft von Winterfell fliegt; seinen Vater, der seine Klinge Eis schärft; wie Eddard Stark im Verließ vor seiner Exekution hungert; die Wiedergänger im Wald; die Armee der Toten vor dem Angriff auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen; den von Schnee bedeckten Thronsaal in Königsmund; den Nachtkönig, wie er Crasters Baby aufnimmt; einen Drachen über Königsmund und seinen Sturz aus dem Turm von Winterfell. Eine Stimme verrät ihm, dass er noch weiter in den Norden muss, um den Dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Bronn und Jaime trainieren den Schwertkampf. Jaime Lennister trifft sich mit seinem Bruder Tyrion in dessen Gemächern zu einem gemeinsamen Essen. Während Tyrion speist und versucht die Atmosphäre aufzulockern, kommen sie dabei vor allem auf Jaimes neue vergoldete Stahlhand zu sprechen. Jaime eröffnet Tyrion, dass er nicht mehr richtig kämpfen kann und seine Instinkte falsch sind, wenn er mit der linken Hand kämpft. Auch ist Jaime als Lord Kommandant und Königsmörder darauf bedacht seinen Ruf zu wahren, so dass nicht öffentlich bekannt wird, dass er nicht kämpfen kann. Deswegen rät ihm Tyrion seine linke Hand zu trainieren und er stellt ihm dafür einen diskreten Schwertkämpfer zur Verfügung, damit Jaime sich nicht durch seinen Makel blamiert. Später trifft Jaime auf einem abgeschiedenen Übungsplatz am Meer auf seinen neuen Trainingspartner, Bronn, der großzügig entlohnt wird. Die beiden trainieren mit Übungsschwertern, und Bronn benutzt absichtlich unfaire Taktiken, was Jaime dazu bringen soll nicht nur seine linke Hand zu trainieren, sondern auch zu lernen mit diesen Taktiken umzugehen. Tyrion nimmt am königlichen Frühstück vor der Hochzeit teil. Hierbei trifft er auf Varys, der ihm mitteilt, dass Cersei über seine und Shaes Beziehung Bescheid weiß. Shae, die weiterhin strikt ablehnt von Königsmund fort zu gehen, ist auch beim Frühstück des Königs anwesend. Tywin wird von Cersei über die Beziehung informiert und Tywin befiehlt Cersei, dass sie Shae zu einer Unterredung in sein Zimmer schickt. Während des Frühstücks wird Joffrey mit Geschenken überhäuft. Von Maes Tyrell erhält er einen goldenen Kelch, von Tyrion das seltene und wertvolle Buch Die Leben der vier Könige von Maester Kaeth, von Tywin ein Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl, das Joffrey Witwenklage tauft und mit dem er das wertvolle Buch seines Onkels zerstört. Nach dem Frühstück trifft sich Tyrion mit Shae in seinen Gemächern. Er informiert sie darüber, dass ein Schiff bereits auf sie wartet und sie nach Pentos bringen wird, da sie hier nicht mehr sicher ist. Er macht ihr klar, dass er dem Ehegelöbnis treu bleiben müsse und er niemals mit einer Hure Kinder bekommen sollte. Während sie weinend die Wahrheit erkennen muss, begleitet Bronn sie auf ihr Schiff. thumb|300px|Die Trauungszeremonie von Joffrey und Margaery. Die Trauung von Joffrey und Margaery findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt. Hierbei versucht Sansa Stark ihre Verachtung für diese Hochzeit hinter einem Lächeln zu verbergen. Während der Hochzeit bietet Olenna Tyrell Sansa an mit nach Rosengarten zu kommen, Magaery teilt den Gästen mit, dass das übrige Essen an die Armen der Stadt gehen soll. Cersei verwickelt sich in ein Gespräch mit Brienne von Tarth mit der Vermutung, dass Brienne ihren Bruder lieben würde. Kurz darauf sucht sie Großmaester Pycelle auf und befiehlt ihm, das Essen nicht an die Armen, sondern an die Hunde zu verteilen. Später treffen sie und Tywin auf Oberyn Martell und Ellaria Sand. Oberyn, der immer noch an der Vergangenheit festhält und weiß, dass die Lennisters das Gemeine Volk verachten, stichelt gegen die beiden, bis Joffrey um Ruhe bittet. Dieser lässt anhand von Zwergen, die sich als die fünf Könige verkleidet haben, den Krieg der Fünf Könige nachspielen. Nur Joffrey, Cersei und Tommen können über dieses Schauspiel lachen. Joffrey bittet Tyrion gegen den Sieger anzutreten. Dieser wiederum kritisiert, Joffrey habe in der Schlacht nicht gekämpft, sondern sich nur hinter den Mauern von Königsmund versteckt. Wütend über die Kritik seines Onkels ernennt Joffrey Tyrion zum neuen Mundschenk, lässt den Kelch mit Wein absichtlich fallen und verlangt von Tyrion schließlich vor ihm zu knien. thumb|300px|Joffrey erstickt am vergifteten Wein. Da dieser den Befehl jedoch nicht ausführt, herrscht eine gespannte Stimmung, die jedoch unterbrochen wird, als Margaery entdeckt, dass der Kuchen eintrifft. Joffrey gibt seiner Ehefrau den Kelch, welche ihn auf den Tisch von Olenna stellt, und der König schneidet mit seinem Schwert den Kuchen auf. Dutzende weißer Tauben fliegen aus der Torte, aber einige sind auch durch den Schwerthieb von Joffrey getötet worden. Erneut bittet Joffrey Tyrion den Wein zu bringen, nachdem dieser sich mit Sansa davonschleichen wollte. Er trinkt mehrere große Schlucke aus dem Kelch, auch weil der Kuchen angeblich so trocken war. Dann greift er sich an die Kehle, bekommt einen Hustenanfall und spuckt Blut. In dem Aufruhr wird Sansa von Dontos Hollard gebeten sich von dem Fest zu entfernen, während Joffrey in seinen letzten Zügen auf Tyrion deutet, der ebenso überrascht und schockiert ist wie der Rest der Gäste. Während Joffrey in den Armen seiner Mutter stirbt, schreit diese hysterisch und zeigt auf Tyrion, den sie als den Mörder darstellt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Tansy *Axell Florent *Walda Bolton *Maes Tyrell *Zwerg 1 *Zwerg 2 *Zwerg 3 *Zwerg 4 *Zwerg 5 Tode *Tansy - durch Ramsays Hunde verfleischt *Axell Florent - lebendig von Melisandre verbrannt *Joffrey Baratheon - vergiftet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Noah Taylor als Locke *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Dean-Charles Chapman als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Tony Way als Ser Dontos Hollard *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon *Charlotte Hope als Myranda *Jazzy de Lisser als Tansy *Paul Bentley als Hoher Septon *Elizabeth Webster als Lady Walda Bolton *James McHale als Ser Axell Florent *Pixie Le Knot als Kayla *Jón Þór Birgisson als ein Musiker 1 *Georg Hólm als ein Musiker 2 *Orri Páll Dýrason als ein Musiker 3 *Raymond Griffiths als ein Zwerg 1 *Max Laird als ein Zwerg 2 *Dean Whatton als ein Zwerg 3 *George Appleby als ein Zwerg 4 *Krysten Coombs als ein Zwerg 5 Nicht im Abspann genannt *Struan Rodger als der Dreiäugiger Rabe (Stimme) *Neil Baltus als Adeliger *Richard Buick als Tyrell-Hochzeitsgast *Paul Herbert als Hochzeitsgast *Stella Lutz als Adelige *C.C. Smiff als Hochzeitsgast *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark (Archivmaterial) Anmerkungen * Nur 17 von 27 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der vierten Staffel erscheinen in dieser Episode. * Iwan Rheon, der bereits in der dritten Staffel wiederkehrend auftrat, ist ab diesem Zeitpunkt ein Mitglied der Hauptbesetzung und wird in der Titelsequenz aufgeführt. * Die Rolle von Tommen Baratheon wurde mit Dean-Charles Chapman neubesetzt und ersetzt damit Callum Wharry. Er spielte zuvor Martyn Lennister in der dritten Staffel. Der von Callum Wharry gespielte Tommen trat zuletzt in der zweiten Staffel auf, wo er ebenso einige Zeilen hatte. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf die Wappen des Hauses Lennister (der Löwe) und des Hauses Tyrell (die Rose). Zusätzlich wird Margaery auch in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer die Kleine Rose genannt. **Der Titel spiegelt damit den Titel "Der Wolf und der Löwe" der fünften Episode der ersten Staffel wider, in dem ebenso die Wappen der Häuser Stark und Lennister genannt werden. *Die Band Sigur Rós treten in einem Cameo als Musiker auf der Hochzeit auf. **Die Golddrachen, die Joffrey Baratheon (Jack Gleeson) nach ihnen wirft, waren aus Gummi angefertigt, um möglichen Verletzungen vorzubeugen. **Die Version von Der Regen von Castamaer wurde von ihnen in der Schlusssequenz eingespielt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Jaime trainiert in den Büchern nicht mit Bronn sondern mit Ser Ilyn Payn, da dieser keine Zunge besitzt und ihn nicht verraten kann. Jedoch war der Darsteller Wilko Johnson zu der Zeit schwer an Krebs erkrankt. Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie Bilder 402 Sansa Olenna Purpurne.jpg 402DerLöweUndDieRoseJoffreyWürger1.jpg 402 Joffrey Margaery Kuss.jpg 402 Joffrey demütigt Tyrion.jpg 402 Wehrholzbaum.png 402 Davos.jpg 402 Musiker.jpg 402 Riesiger Löwenkopf.jpg 402 Tyrion .jpg 402 DerLöweunddieRose Joffrey zerstört das Leben der Vier Könige.jpg 402 Davos Stannis 01.jpg 402 Joffrey Margaery 01.jpg 402 Joffrey erstickt Margaery Tyrion.jpg 402 Sansa Olenna Würger 1.jpg 402 Ramsey 01.jpg 402 Roose 01.jpg 402 Davos Selyse Stannis.jpg 402 Melisandre 01.jpg 402 Jaime vs. Bronn.jpg 402 Margaery 01.jpg 402 Joffrey 03.jpg 402 Joffrey Margaery Hochzeitstorte.jpg 402 Joffrey 04.jpg 402 Cercei Tywin Oberyn.jpg 402 Tywin Lennister.jpg 402 Tyrion SHae.jpg 402 Melisandre.jpg 402 Myranda.jpg 402 Tywin.jpg 402 Tyrion.jpg 402 Joffrey Margaery.jpg 402 Ramsey.jpg 402 Roose.jpg 402 Davos Stannis.jpg 402 Selys.jpg 402 Tyrion Varys.jpg 402 Ramsay Theon.jpg 402 Margaery Hochzeitskleid.jpg 402 Olenna Margaery.jpg 402 Joffrey erstickt.jpg 402 Feuerspeier.jpg 402 Loras Jaime.jpg 402 Loras.jpg 402 Pavillion.jpg 402 Cersei.jpg 402 Brienne.jpg 402 SAnsa.jpg 402 Ellaria Oberyn.jpg 402 Jaime Tyrion.jpg 402 Joffrey.jpg Zitate Einzelnachweise en:The Lion and the Rose es:El león y la rosa fr:Le Lion et la Rose it:Le due spade ja:シーズン4第2話「獅子と薔薇」 pl:Lew i Róża pt-br:O Leão e a Rosa ro:Leul și trandafirul ru:Лев и роза zh:TV:第四季第二集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4